The Dog Bites Back
by NK11
Summary: The battle between JC and Walton Simons at the Ocean Lab first story please r


As JC entered the construction area he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Simons' not here, is he? _

"If you recall our chat in the break room at UNATCO, you know that I have the same augmentation technology as you."

A voice, Simons' voice from his right. JC turned to see Walton Simons standing with the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Then this will be a good fight," replied the agent with an ironic tone whilst switching on his ballistic protection and pulling out his assault rifle.

"With the exception that I have a newer version of the firmware," Simons said while lifting up his plasma rifle.

"Well, this is hardly going to be a fair fight, is it now," said the younger man, activating his energy shield, "So I'm going to even the odds a bit more-

JC was cut off when Simons fired a shot from which JC rolled away.

"Enough talk, let's get this over with!"

"Gladly," the younger man replied while firing his gun at Simons.

Simons dodged out of the way of the bullets and suddenly seemed to fade away and the only sound was footsteps and JC breathing heavily.

_Where's he gone? Calm down, he's probably used cloak. He's gonna come up behind you and choke the li-_

The younger man's train of thought was cut off when someone very roughly punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head very speedily. As JC was about to fall to the ground suddenly a hand grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up. JC came to face Simons so closely he could feel Simons breathing. Then the old man dropped him and let him fall hard on the floor.

"How pathetic you look now and to think you were one of our best agents at UNATCO!"

The only reply which came to Simons was JC's heavy and pained breathing.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Simons said, pulling JC up again.

"That you're a son of a bitch and you don't fight fai-"

JC was greeted with another punch and was dropped to the floor again. JC turned over onto his stomach and stopped moving.

"Get up, agent! I know you're not dead!" The older man grabbed the back of his collar. When he was just about to let go of him and let him drop, the rest of JC except for the trench coat disappeared._ What the ?_ Simons looked around the area, hearing small footsteps. "Not being very heroic, are you Denton? Sneaking around like tha-" His words were cut off when several bullets hit his chest and he fell to the ground.

"No, but it's probably the only way to defeat you."

Simons got up, looked around, realising that Denton could be still cloaked. He heard some footsteps coming up behind him and the sound of a blade turning on. He got out his own dragontooth sword and swung it to hit JC's one from behind, coming to face the younger man, who was no longer cloaked.

"I was told that you only had radar transparency!"

"The wonders of thermoptic camo."

"How ignorant of me to think you would not have that sort of thing." _If I hadn't heard his footsteps and the blade turning on I would have been dead by now!_

The two men jumped away from each other, getting ready for a sword fight. Simons struck first and JC blocked it. Both of them tried to make the other lose their guard. JC's grip slipped as Simons powerfully thrust, but luckily he managed to dodge out the way stopping him doing more than scratch his cheek. As Simons prepared for another attack JC back flipped away a couple of times before disappearing. Simons did the same. The two scanned around the room for each other, not realising how close they were to each other. JC felt something near him and turned around to strike it but Simons managed to block. They both backed away from each other, both striking each other repeatedly. When Simons tried to go for JC's feet, JC jumped up, flipped on his shoulder and went over him, and then disappeared again. Simons turned on his vision enhancement to look around the area. Suddenly he heard a LAM being activated and saw a LAM coming towards him. Simons quickly jumped away and got out his pistol and started firing at it and he was thrown away from the explosion.

"Looks like the odds have changed for you," JC said as he reappeared again. He walked up to Simons who was lying down against some boxes.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Simons said, then speedily got up and grabbed JC's throat. Activating his microfibral muscle he started to crush JC's throat, "Any last words, Mr Denton?"

JC pulled out a LAM.

"What?" shouted out the older man, loosening his grip on the younger man, "Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself as well as me!"

"Why should you care? You don't care what happens to me!"

"You know, your brother will be very sad if he hears of his brother committing suicide."

"He'll understand."

"But if you do that, they'll be no one there to stop Bob Page."

"What, do you want me to take out Bob Page?"

"No, but I'd rather you died in my own hands than us dying togeth-"

A hard kick pushed Simons back and JC out of his grip, "I want the same too!"

Simons slowly got up. _He must have been bluffing!_ "You weren't really going to blow yourself up, were you?"

"So what if I were?" The younger man answered before thrusting his sword towards the older man. Simons rolled away from the attack and cloaked himself again. JC stood where he was, trying to listen to Simon's footsteps to figure out where he was. The footsteps seemed to be going further away rather than closer. _Why isn't he going up behind me to attack me? Is he retreating? _Suddenly he felt a heavy object touching his calf, he turned around to see "WARNING EXPLOSIVES" on it. Suddenly a shot was fired and JC got out the way, then was thrown back by the explosion. Simons reappeared, "Oh, Mr. Denton, where could you be?" he said as he walked towards where the barrel had exploded.

An infant Karkian walked into view, seemingly trying to chase some invisible prey. Then a few cuts appeared on its body and it ran away. Out appeared JC. _Damn, I thought I got rid of all the Karkians earlier. _JC speedily ran towards Simons and slashed at him, only to be blocked. Then the infant Karkian jumped between them and both of them backed away. Simons quickly activated his cloak while JC activated his thermoptic camo.

"I'll find you Denton," sneered Simons. He looked down, seeing the infant Karkian gnawing at his leg. _If JC sees the Karkian biting me he'll know I'm here!_ Simons tried to strike the Karkian, but when his blade was about to reach the mutant JC appeared again in front of him and stabbed him through the chest with his blade.

_Is this really the end for me? Have I really been defeated? We really did certainly teach him how to figh…._

Simon's thoughts were cut off when he collapsed towards JC and everything went black.


End file.
